


【疑犯追踪】Super Psycho Love 5（含肉，连载中）

by alfen0201



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Person of Interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfen0201/pseuds/alfen0201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇的时间点是S3E22-23。<br/>写着写着觉得肖大概是最单纯的人（笑</p>
<p>如果有任何想法或心得请不吝留言与我分享吧～～XD<br/>含肉慎入。A_A</p>
            </blockquote>





	【疑犯追踪】Super Psycho Love 5（含肉，连载中）

5  
Hypothesis

凌晨三点钟，街道上的夜漆黑得安静。  
肖的住所，肖的床上，她和根赤裸着身子。  
根在她的身上，她们的双脚交错，大腿相抵在对方的私处。根扭动着腰，这让她的下体能磨蹭肖的大腿得到性的快感。  
肖望着根在她身上晃动的样子，不禁联想到和男人性交时的动作，不过画面却舒适漂亮多了。  
从上方垂下，不时搔弄到脸的褐色长卷发是有点烦人，但看着根阖着的眼及汗湿的脸，听着她软腻的呻吟声从微启的双唇间轻柔地溢出，的确是视觉和听觉的美妙飨宴。  
根的声音随着腰摆动的速度越发激昂，一波高点过后，又逐渐趋静。直到她只剩下喘息声，她的下体仍意犹未尽似地在肖的身上抽蓄了几下，而肖的大腿肌肤之上早已遍布根的体液。  
根放松地瘫软在肖身上，她们的胸部靠在一起，那是能感受到彼此心跳震动的距离。  
根的心脏跳动得很快。  
肖在这时候才感觉根像个正常人，在运动后会像正常人一样心脏快速地跳动。当然，根的身体对性的反应也相当正常，肖被浸湿的大腿就显示着根是个健康的人类。  
就在她这样心不在焉的乱想时，根转过头在她的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。  
那让她的心情不由自主地浮动。  
虽然不如上一次在飞机上做爱时那么强烈，但仍无可避免地令她焦虑。

根说得没错－－她是挺习惯被人喜欢的。  
虽然她不能够明确地掌握喜欢别人这种情感到底该是什么模样，但是对于别人喜欢自己这点却不算迟钝。  
这不是因为她能敏锐地感受别人的情绪，而是因为那大部分只要观察一些言语或行为就能归类出来。  
所以她知道根没有说谎－－根喜欢她。

她挪动身子离开根的身下。  
有某种东西控制了她。像尖锐而纤细的钳子夹住脑袋里的几根神经，她完全没能察觉到钳子的存在与目的，只是本能地撤离，与根拉开距离。  
她甚至不知道她自己这么做是为了得到一份小小的安全感。

「嘿，这样就累了吗？」她笑说。  
根趴在床铺上也笑了。  
「当然不。」  
肖从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一条黑色的尼龙束带，然后将根的双手绑在背后。  
「把妳的屁股翘起来。」肖命令。  
根乖巧地挪动不便的身体，她的双肩抵着床，用跪姿抬起臀部。  
肖一只手扶在根的腰上，另一只手探进双腿间的缝隙，透明液体滋润着她的手指，她用指腹推开外层的肉瓣，然后毫不犹豫地插进熟悉的洞穴里。  
她自然是喜欢进到根的身体里的，否则不会这么长一段时间都持续着这件事。  
不需要多想，也没什么需要费神，除了享受之外没有别的。  
她喜欢那里的温度，湿度，紧实度。  
喜欢那个立体空间的触感，还有伴随而来的热烈呻吟。  
如果要比喻有什么事情接近这种快感，大概就是开枪射人吧。

 

激烈的床上运动持续到天色微光，两人才肯善罢罢休。  
根趴在床上，只想象颗从树枝上摔落到地面的软烂果子般动也不动，肖精神倒还好，拿了黑背心套上，穿了内裤后就从床上爬起来，从走路的姿势几乎看不出疲态。  
跟专职的杀手比起来，根自觉体力毕竟还是差了一筹。  
下一刻根再看肖，她已经拿了一把小手术刀回来。  
「谢谢，亲爱的。」根对着肖微笑，束带还绑在她的手腕上。「我的手已经发麻到没有感觉了呢。」  
「还不急着道谢。」肖亲切地露齿而笑。那似曾相似的感觉让根似乎要连结起某个时空场景，但她实在累到脑筋有些不灵光了，竟然想不起她是何时看过这笑容。  
肖跨坐上她的大腿，将她的双手往上推开，露出光洁的后腰。  
「让我也在妳背后写点什么吧。」肖兴致高昂地说。  
根听了情不自禁笑出来。  
她可一点也不会愤恨不平，她只觉得肖幼稚得可爱。  
当然没有什么体贴的消毒步骤，肖直接就用手术刀划开她的肌肤，在她的后腰刻字，不过力道与深度掌握得宜，显见过去的医术可还没退化太多。  
根咬住下唇，欣然接受着她应得的疼痛。  
她终于想起上一次她见到肖那亲切迷人的笑容，是在下水道被一拳打晕之前。

「完美。」肖写完后说。  
「妳写了什么？」  
「idiot。」  
「啊……我喜欢。」根开心地笑着。「妳的签名。」  
「那才不是签名。」肖恼羞地往她臀部拍打了一下，接着终于替根割开手上的束带，又抽了卫生纸擦掉根皮肤上的血。  
「真体贴。」根说。  
「我是不想要妳的血弄脏我床单。」  
「之前弄脏时不是一点也不介意吗？」根暧昧地笑着。

到底和根做过几次，肖早已经记不得了。  
过往肖都不会跟喜欢她的人厮混太久，根是奇迹般的意外。  
起初是被迫，久了却成习惯。  
会变成这样，是因为她摆脱不了根吧？  
－－身为一个专业的杀手，如果接受这种说法，恐怕连她自己都会有些瞧不起自己。  
不过最近浮现的另个想法，可能会比上一个更糟。  
那就是－－她可能比她原先所以为的更欣赏根。  
刚开始或许是因为肖一直以来都遵从、并且认同机器，然后机器选上了根。  
根也不断证明自己对机器来说确实是无可挑剔的正确选择。她聪明机智，无所畏惧。以能力值来说，肖不得不承认根近乎完美。  
而她向来喜欢强者。  
但光是这样，还不构成大问题，毕竟她见过的强者绝对不少。  
大问题是－－根在爱情上的表现居然一点都不让她生厌。  
大问题是，她从来没有真的讨厌过根的性格，她甚至觉得面对根很有挑战性。而『挑战性』这三个字，最是令她难以抗拒。  
这点对她来说非常致命。  
彷佛在冰冷坚硬的铁块之上凿穿了一个微小的洞口，一旦那样的话，流质的东西便能轻易地穿过了。

「我们还有一点时间能聊聊。」  
肖盘腿坐在床上，而根则趴在她的大腿上说话。  
「真遗憾。」天还没亮。  
「别这么说嘛，时间也不多了。」  
「嗯。」肖冷淡地应着。  
「莎敏，假设我们的命比妳想得还短，妳会不会想尝试和我约会呢？」  
「就算我想约会，也绝不会是跟妳。」  
「那妳想跟什么样的人呢？」  
面对这问题，肖脑袋所能思及的人居然只有根，除此之外是一片空白。简直像某个时刻被下药破坏了一部分脑神经系统般。

－－其实就算和根在一起又怎么样呢？

最吓人的是她最近偶尔会冒出这样无所谓的念头。  
但又会警惕自己千万不能妥协于这种随兴。要是答应的话，不管是对她还是对根，大概都不会是好事。  
当然她并不在乎身为恋人时，连及格边缘都沾不上的自己可能会带给根什么负面的影响，她只介意根会给她带来什么麻烦。  
可是就算不是恋人，根给她的麻烦也够多了。但说起来，她又何曾害怕根给她的麻烦？  
就算交往，根也绝不是那种会哭哭啼啼，需要安抚需要拍拍的恋人，这对她而言明明相当方便。  
她自己在讨厌、担心或害怕什么，具体的事情居然一件也想不出来。  
……FUCK。

「总得有些事是妳和机器不知道的。」她最后决定这么回答。  
「这种感觉，比什么都还讨厌啊。」根若有似无地叹了一口气。「觉得自己和机器一起应该无所不能，事实上却又不是。先是撒马里亚人，再是妳。」  
肖听了不禁有些得意，露出难得的愉快笑容。  
「但我可不认为妳受得了正常人。」根神态一转，调皮地对她笑着。「而妳身边最不正常的人就是我了。」  
「妳倒有自知之明，但妳最好别再对这方面的事情喋喋不休了。」  
根又再开口想说些什么，但话到嘴边又缩了回去。她停顿了一下，似乎在脑里将刚收回去的字句转化为另一种言语。  
「我会想念这里，想念这张床的。」根微笑着说。  
肖完全不懂根为什么会导出这么一个没头没尾的结论。  
接着阳光从窗外恣意地爬进了房里。  
没有人提问，也没有人解释，在模糊的晨曦中，新的一天又开始了。

＊

两天后，在抽掉电力被黑暗笼罩的纽约市区里，肖、里斯和赫希三人在街头上像无头苍蝇般乱窜，寻找着审判法庭。  
卫星电话再度响起，根告诉了肖他们该去的地方，而肖也猜中了根的所在之处。

「说真的，妳真的打算跟一群书呆子闯进德西玛的堡垒找死吗？」  
「都不知道妳这么在乎我呢，肖。」电话里传来根的轻笑。「其实现在只有我而已。」  
「但机器会帮妳的，对吗？」  
听筒那头沉默。  
那沉默以根来说太过异常，简直像把吵杂的闹钟突然丢进真空那样不自然地陷进安静里头。  
那在肖心里掀起一种细微的，不舒服的感觉。  
「对吗？」肖放慢速度，清楚地又问了一遍。  
「二十三街和第五大道的交叉口，十二分钟。」语毕，通话便切断了。  
那同时像有某个东西敲了敲肖冰冷的心墙，引起了恼人的残响。  
她终于明白为什么这两次见面根都追着感情的话题打转，懂了那该死的短命假设，还有想念床铺之类的屁话。  
怎么每个人都自顾自地想当英雄呢？  
她明明是负责保护别人的，又为什么总是被保护呢？  
那些计算机宅，命可没她这么顽强，凭什么以为自己能够保护别人呢？  
她越想越是不服，越走越是焦躁。  
终于，她停下了脚步。

「根是在送死。」  
「去吧，我们会找到哈洛。」

然而实际上，却是跨出了一大步。


End file.
